


How Long Have You Been Standing There?

by GameofTywinning



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Intergalactic OTP, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofTywinning/pseuds/GameofTywinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt.  Rush decides to relieve some tension in his maths hall but isn't alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Been Standing There?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/gifts).



Rush was stuck and frustrated. Even the sanctuary of his maths hallway failed to sooth his frayed nerves. Endless stressed piled on his mind. There never seemed to be any reprieve from the day to day issues Destiny brought forth. From life threatening to universe threatening with every annoyance in-between, especially that of a certain Colonel, there was never an opportunity for Rush to unwind. He felt like a tight coil, humming with energy as he was twisted tighter and tighter. Even with Eli stepping up as a member of the science team and Chloe’s addition, Young relied heavily on him for running and maintaining the ship. 

Most members of the crew had already partnered up to alleviate stress in what was the normal way. Chloe had Matt, Volker had Brody, TJ had Varro, and Eli-

Well, Eli had Ginn. He managed to fuck that over for the boy. Managed to fuck that up and Mandy. 

Mandy. 

Like any relationship with him it was doomed from the start. Rush closed his eyes and touched the wall. His fingers ghosting then settling on his newest hypothetical line. 

He’d tried. He really had. Like he always did. Their moment existed, but in an artificial space. The release was artificial. 

Gloria. 

Mandy. 

Both felt so fake and so far away. 

Cemented in his memory in erected pedestals. Charred and burned from the ash he left in his wake. 

All his relationships ended in ash. He was perpetually rocketing forward. Burning everyone and everything around him. Anyone who stood too close to his trajectory crashed and burned behind him. There was a wasteland of ash and dust in his wake. 

Except Young. 

Young. The constant thorn in his side. A perpetual stone in his peripherals. A force that constantly danced at the edge of his thoughts. How to convince Young. How to complete his work around Young. 

Ironic really. That he was the only person who could withstand the force of tension and rage that sent so many others into chaos. 

Rush rubbed the bridge of his nose. A headache’s dull ache began to pulse to a throb.

He could see Young now. Memory fresh in his mind from this morning’s quarrel. 

Young’s face, impassive with the slightest hint of a flush.

Sweat on his brow. 

That familiar glint in his eyes. 

Maybe that fight was more playful than he had intended. 

He couldn’t tell anymore. 

Rush felt a familiar twinge in his cock. His hand ceased the soothing motion on his nose and slid down to his pants. He needed this release, it’d been so long. So long since this body physically felt sexual desire and experienced the release of an orgasm. 

Don’t imagine Young. 

He unbuttoned his pants.

Don’t think of him. 

He slid down the zipper. 

Think of Gloria. 

He pulled his cock out of his briefs. Only semi erect. 

Think of her hair. 

He tries to stroke it. 

There was nothing.

Think of Mandy.

He slowly strokes again. Imagining her hand over his. Encouraging him.

There was nothing. 

He groans in frustration because he won’t think of him. 

He won’t think of Young.

He won’t think of his large calloused hand taking his cock in hand. 

He strokes again. 

He won’t think of the concentration in Young’s eyes as he watches his handiwork. 

His cock was swiftly growing thicker in his hand.

He won’t think of sweat beading on Young’s brow. 

He won’t think of his hair, begging to be grabbed as Young would sink between his legs on his knees. 

He won’t think of Young’s charming smile as he sees what he’s able to do to him. 

Rush gasps. 

His cock is fully erect. Precum leaks from the tip. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his fingers touch the tip. 

It is Young’s tongue he sees. Licking his tip and stoking downward. Coating his cock with his own cum and Young’s saliva. Down his shaft and to his balls. 

He’s going to cum soon if he isn’t careful. And he wants to enjoy this.

This moment alone. In his hallway. With his thoughts. 

Not thinking of him. 

Not thinking.

Not.

“Young” he gasps out. His hand working quicker now. 

He’s almost there. He’s so close-

“Rush.” 

Fuck. He’s imagining his voice now. That’s not at all what he should be thinking of. He groans again. There’s no denying the desire anymore-

“Rush.”

Rush freezes and turns his head. 

The man himself stands in the doorway. His eyes unreadable.

Rush is frozen. He wants to turn his head and zip himself back up. Explain. 

But his hand continues gripping his cock. 

“I-“ 

Young doesn’t move. 

“I-“

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Rush chokes out. Young hits the door panel. It shuts behind him. 

“Long enough.”

Rush finally tears his eyes away and ducks his head in shame. There will be no talking his way out of this one. 

He doesn’t notice Young close the space between them. 

He does notice Young’s hand clasp over his hand. The one that was still positioned over his cock. 

“I-“

“Shut up Rush.” Young demands. 

Young begins to stroke their hands over his cock. Rush’s eyes close and he leans back into Young’s chest. Young’s other hand wraps around his chest and rubs over his nipples. 

Rush can feel Young’s own erection press into him. He moans at the contact. Young doesn’t miss a beat with his strokes. Rush’s throat lets out a guttural moan.

“Please.” Rush hisses out. Young’s mouth moves to his ear and nibbles. 

“You’re a lot of work Rush.” Rush nods his head. 

Young licks down his throat and to his collar bone. He slows his strokes. 

“No. Please.” Rush begs. He cringes as he can feel Young smile into his throat. 

“It’s ok.” Young sooths. He releases Young’s hand and spins him around. Rush is breathless in his arms. His cock was so close; he can feel it in his balls. 

“Please.” Rush begs. Young takes his mouth in a kiss. There was too much teeth and tongue and it was perfect. Young pulls away and kisses down his chest. His hands sliding under his shirt as he makes his way down. On his knees, his face is level with Rush’s cock. 

He places a kiss at the tip. Then sucks him in. 

Rush’s hands immediately go to his hair. Running his fingers encouragingly through his locks. Nails tickling against his scalp. Young takes him in deeper. 

“I’m not-“ Rush chokes out. “Going to last.” 

Young sucks deeper. Hallowing out his cheeks. 

“I’ll cum…in your mouth…” before he could protest, Young does an erotic sweep with his tongue and Rush is spurting into his mouth. His knees nearly buckle as stars explode in his eyes. 

Young swallows it all down. Rush drops to his knees to face him. His forehead meets Young’s. The sweat on their brows mingles as their breath tickles their faces.

Young kisses Rush again. Rush can taste himself on Young’s mouth and it’s the most erotic thing he’s ever experienced. 

Young pulls away and stares back into Rush’s eyes. Their eyes are both hazed. 

“Yes. “ Young breathes out. He brushes a strand of Rush’s hair back and caresses his face. “I was standing there long enough.” Rush smiles softly and wraps his arms around Young’s neck. 

“You know.” He whispers. “I have a lube substitute in my quarters.” Young raises a brow. 

“We can take care of you next…” Rush’s eyes and hand stray down to Young’s confined cock.

They had waited long enough.


End file.
